Burnt
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: America wakes up in a human oven. What does China have planned? Story Swap for Mega-Game-Girl. Warning(s): Cooked alive, rape, amputation and mentions of sewn mouths


A/N: This is a story swap for Mega-Game-Girl

**Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Paring(s): Snapped!ChinaXAmerica and mentions of ChinaXFranceXEngland**

**Warning(s): Cooked alive, rape, amputation and mentions of sewn mouths**

The furnace blast was hot on America's skin as he woke up in a confined space. America looked around and a few things were passing though his mind. 1, Where the hell was he? 2, When he looked at his body he realised that whoever had left America in his boxers and 3, Why was the room so small. He looked for that ungodly heat source and that was when he recognised where he was.

He was inside an oven.

America's instant reaction action was to bang on the oven door. Confused and frightened he screamed and banged on the oven door. It looked as if it had been specifically designed to cook something that was not meant to get out but America screamed and banged on the door. Why him? How on earth did he even fit? The oven also looked as if it was designed to fit a human inside of it America shouted but got no reply. The outside was pitch black and the only light seemed to be the seemed to be the flames of the inside that were small yet threatening. Who was crazy enough to do this? America could feel the heat eating into his skin. It was not enough to kill him fast but it was enough to torture him slowly. America sighed when he realised no one was coming. The door of the oven seemed to be locked and there was no way out. He lay against the oven wall before waiting. Who was this? What did they want from him? His skin was starting to peel and he was starting to bleed from the heat burning into him. He hissed as the heat ate into his skin.

It really did feel like hours before the lights flickered on and he saw the outside of the oven. A very standard looking kitchen and America could still not tell where he was. It was only till he saw who put him here and what was going to happen. The person who was doing it walked to the oven. By this time, America's arm was peeling and bleeding and he was in agony because of this. When the person kneeled down. America was in shock.. why?

It was... _China?_

"Hello America, aru," China said sitting down in front of the oven looking into it seeing a helpless America. It was all too amusing. China saw America's arm, the skin was almost melting away. America had only been in that oven for a few hours at 100 degrees. China looked at him and smiled, "You comfortable in there?"

"China? What am I doing here?!" America said freaking out.

"What?" China blinked, "Do you like my new oven? Made in China"

"China, let me out, Can't you cook food," America said panicking and banging against the door.

"You never tasted human flesh before?" China said tilting his head, "Awh you're missing out,"

"CHINA," America shouted, "Let me out!"

China only smirked, "You know, England and France were not like this,"

America gulped. He hadn't seen England and France in a long time... "You didn't,"

"Oh but I did," China said with a smirk, "I only planned on getting England but France was there so I took him too. It was fun. I still have them. I'll let them see you later. Now onto business, I'm going to let you out now,"

America was confused, why was he being let out? China unlocked the padlock on oven and pulled the door open. America tried to crawl out but his one arm that was suffering serious burns was refusing to work with him. China sighed and pulled America out who landed on his stomach.

"Now, what to do about that arm?" China sighed before going to the side of the room. America didn't dare to look up and China brought over an amputation saw. America looked up and quickly tried to struggle away until China sat on his back bringing the saw close to America's arm.

"Now," China said before he pushed the saw into the burnt arm, just bellow the elbow which caused America to start screaming, He couldn't even scream words, he couldn't get them out as his arm gushed with blood. Bones making an audible snap as the saw pressed further and further into his burnt arm. America's eyes were streaming with tears as his arm was being torn apart. The blood pooled onto the ground. With a final twist, China pulled his arm off and chucked it to the side and smiled.

"Awh good boy," China said patting America's back. He looked at his almost naked body. America was beautiful. Besides the missing arm, he was beautiful in by man's standard. China wanted him. He smiled before standing up and flipping America over to see his face. America's face was red from tears.

"P-please, N-no more," America sobbed. Ignoring his cries, China placed two fingers in front of his face. America shook his head, "China, No," He sobbed and then China shoved them in his mouth were America was forced to suck on them. China pulled them out too soon and then pulled America's boxers off. America cried and struggled until he felt his hole being breached as China shoved his first finger inside of America.

"You're so tight America," China said thrusting his fingers inside finding America's spot. Soon, China found it and he knew from America letting a groan pass his lips as he bucked his hips forward. China smirked and thrusted his fingers in and out along with his second one, scissoring his fingers to stretch America's hole. As fast as lightening strikes, China slipped his fingers out and pulled his trousers down and pulled out his harden cock.

"P-Please... China," America sobbed watching him. China shrugged, placing himself at America's entrance and thrusted himself into America's hole. America arched his back rolling his eyes to the back of his head and the pain raced through his body. America started to sob, "Get out China," China laughed and started going at a very fast pace. The stretching was causing America so much pain and he bit his lip and refrained from crying from the amount of pain as he was filled up by his cock. He was being raped China

"Relax Alfred, it's tight I know," China cooed trying to encourage him to calm down and feel good. He would feel it too if he calmed down. "Shh calm down," China said in a not as threatening voice as before. America tried to calm down but with China's speed and roughness, it was practically impossible. America bit his bottom lip and attempted to hide his moans. China sighed.

"Go on America," China said as he said speeding up her thrusts and then aimed randomly to find his prostate again which she did easily. When it was hit, America threw his head back and moaned loudly, that was more like it. China continued to aim there, bringing America closer to his orgasm. He continued to fuck him more. America was ashamed, mainly because he was getting close to his orgasm. No! he drugged him, cut his arm off and raped him! He was messed up. Without China touching him, America bucked his own hips forward and came onto his stomach. China smirked before giving it a few more thrusts before pushing himself forward then filling America up. America fell back, he didn't think he could handle anymore.

"I suppose I better show you France and England, they're in their room," China said panting and then getting himself back into his pants. America didn't want to see them but he did not really have a choice when China pulled him up, out of the basement and upstairs. On the second door to the left, America was thrown in without any thought.

"Have fun with France and England," China said laughing before walking away. America didn't know what he meant, he landed on his stomach so he stood up and suddenly he knew what China meant. When he looked over onto an average looking bed he saw France and England. Both their legs and arms were amputated to the knees and elbows and had been stitched up. Their mouths were sewn together, obviously a bit slack from screaming. Collars on necks. America felt sick. He fell to his knees. France and England gave him a look.

The look said, "You're going to be here for a long time,"

A/N: Heres my Story Swap (I wrote Story SWAG) for Mega-Game-Girl who also wrote a very good story for me. You should go read it, It's awesome.


End file.
